What happened after Breaking Dawn
by lepbball33
Summary: This is what happened after Breaking Dawn. It's not totally done, but hope you enjoy!


The world was coming to an end.

Not really, but it seemed that way. I was really running as fast as I could, and Edward was next to me.

"We're almost there love. Please don't fret; Renesme will be there when we get there."

"Yes, well, I'm worried, if Jake got hurt, then I know that she will be mad." I said. Jake once again, got mad at someone, probably Rosalie, and got into his wolf form. But as far as I know, he was not facing her, and she lunged at him and he had his arm broken this time. I told him this could happen, but of course, he doesn't listen to me. I should really tell Renesme to tell Jacob to really get his control on things. Usually he's really doing well on that, being the Alpha and all, but when it comes to Rosalie, there's no stopping him.

"Bella, really, I highly doubt that Jacob is hurt that bad, he probably healed by the time we get there." Edward said, trying to sooth me. He hated it when I started to worry. We BOTH had enough of feeling stressed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, trying to sooth _him._

"Bella, seriously-"

"Edward stop. I know. I can see him now through the window. You know, that's what windows are for, looking through." I added sarcastically. Edward chuckled besides me.

"A little anxious are we?" He said as we started to slow down. He grabbed my hand, and tugged it slightly.

"Come on, let us hurry Mrs. Cullen." I felt a heat rush through my body, and if I were human, I would have blushed. Even though it has been a while since my 19th birthday, I'm still getting used to my new body. I know I have a gift, which thank god that I had that, otherwise we would not be here, and I can use it efficiently, but I still have those weird almost human feelings.

"Mommy! Jacob is alright Mommy, He's all better now!" Renesme cried joyfully. She threw a dazzling smile.

"Oh, good, I was so worried!" I said. I saw out of my peripheral Jacob rolling his eyes. Of course he would. And so did Edward, I sighed, he is so mine.

"Bella? I was wondering, could you please just go and grab the little box in my room? I need it here for Renesme." Edward said, winking. I knew what he meant, today was Renesme's birthday. I was so shocked when I was walking from our cabin with her, and it just hit me. She was 1 years old. She was so excited.

"Alright," I said and I was back in a second. Not even that.

"Here, I'll keep it until Carlisle and Esme come home. They should be here-"

"Now." Carlisle said, finishing my sentence. Renesme laughed. She loved them so much.

"Mommy, can I open it now, please?"

"I guess, Alice where is that camera? I want to get this."

"I'm already one step ahead of you." Alice said, smiling.

"Of course you are. Now say cheese Renesme!" I smiled at her. Then I looked around the same instant Edward did. We heard a sniff. Then another one following. Oh my god, Jacob was actually starting to cry.

"Jeez, Jake, no need to cry, she's only 1." Said Rosalie, but I saw her look a little sad, she has connected with her so much. And of course, I was sad too, to see the year pass. But she was more mature. I added in my thought, no need to make things worse.

"I know, but just look at her, she is so beautiful." Jacob said. I heard Edward growl softly beside me. But I was unaffected but his words. I knew what he meant, not in a gooey lovey dovey way, but like a big brother kind of way.

"Hey, Emmett, can you come here and take this picture, I forgot something upstairs."

"Sure sis, here, go." He smiled at me in a mischievous way. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know when. I sighed again. Edward looked at me curiously, I just shook my head.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a bigger box in Alice's closet. I looked around, I thought I heard a rustling…

"Bella? Are you coming?" I knew he was getting a little anxious, I swear, Edward gets a little anxious when I'm gone for a period of time. I ran back down.

"I'm back. I just forgot this." I looked at Edward, he was more frustrated now. He hated it when I kept secrets from him. I didn't want him to know though, because he didn't let me know what was in the little box.

"Yeah, Renesme jeez, you got a load this year." I heard Jacob say. But he was happy for her like usual. It never gets old for him.

Ever since that day when I woke up as a vampire, and found out about him and renesme, I thought maybe, just maybe, it would get old, but here he was so proud to be with her. He was glowing with pride.

"Ok, open Edwards first," I giggled, I saw Edward look at me. Curiosity burning in his eyes. But he hid them well, he could be patient, he will have to be patient.

Renesme opened it slowly savoring the moment. She loved the spotlight. I guess you could say she was spoiled, but like Rosalie said so many months ago, also the most _unspoiled_ half-breed vampire in existence. I like to look at it that way.

"Oh wow, thanks daddy! I love it! How did you know I wanted this?" I looked at her weirdly, so did everyone; she was holding a set of keys. What could those be for?

"I got her own set of keys for her room, so when she wants some privacy, she can have it I mean, look at her, she is growing up." Edward said. I looked at him. Why out of all the things, would she want that? I felt kind of hurt; she didn't want me going into her room?

"But, I got a set for us too, so don't worry, she won't really be to far away." Edward whispered to me. I felt instantly better. I heard Jasper sigh next to me. I looked at him.

"You felt hurt, And seeing as your still kind of young, really only a year old,"

"Yeah, its okay, no need for an explanation." I said warily. I saw Edward look at Jasper accusingly.

"Rename, open mine next." Alice trilled. I looked at her. I hope she didn't go overboard like she did with mine.

Once again, everyone looked at Renesmee, waiting in for her to open it. She practically jumped up and hugged her very tightly. I sighed; of course, I knew she would get something like this.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Renesmee said joyfully. She got a doll, by the looks of it, a very expensive one at that, and I sighed again. Wow, I was sighing a lot tonight. Oh well.

"Okay, now time to open Carlisle and Esme." I edged. I wanted mine to be very last. She grabbed the small one and opened it quickly. She sighed, my heart fluttered when she did that. "What did she get you?" I asked, Edward was in the way. I tugged him to my side, and held him tightly.

"Thank you, I love it!" It was a necklace with a golden cross on it. Very simple but also very beautiful. I laughed as she came up to me and was tapping me impatiently.

"Put it on me mommy."

"Ok," I got it out of her hand, and I put it on her, she giggled.

"It looks wonderful on you Nessie." Jacob said. I glared at him; I made it very clear that I still disapproved that nickname. But Edward looked at me and chuckled. What did I do now?

"What?"

"Oh nothing, your face looks so beautiful when you scowl like that."

"Um, thanks." How he regarded me was ludicrous. De ja vu much?

"Okay, I can't wait any longer, take Bella's gift Nessie, and open it." Edward said.

"No, don't, not yet. Go and sit by the piano and let me get a picture of you."

"Ok mommy," She ran over there sat on the bench and smiled her best smile at me. I snapped a picture. She laughed.

"Ok, now can I open it?" She said impatiently, once again, I laughed.

"Yes I guess, be careful don't drop it." She grabbed it, huffed a little tiny huff, and walked; half ran to the couch again. She was savoring the moment again, excited how I made her wait. When she finished she stared at the box.

"Oh, nice Bella, you got her a box. Don't worry Nessie; I'll make it fun for you. I'll make it a train."

"No, Renesmee open it will you?" She did and just sat there, looking at it. She was shocked, but after that shock I saw a joy, a clear joy, of what she got.

"Oh my gosh mommy! Thank you so much!"

In the box on top was a picture frame of her, Edward, Me, and the rest of the family, A smaller one held her and Jacob next to each other laughing, I loved that one, Jacob's face had no sarcasm or hate in it, just laughter and pure joy.

But that was not all, towards the bottom there were 3 chapter books, Moby Dick, to kill a mocking bird, and of course the encyclopedia she loved those. And there were piano books tons of them, because I had a reason for her sitting by the piano.

"Edward, I was kind of hoping if well, with all of those piano books and songs, if you could teach her?" I saw him look at the box, then at Alice, then at me. He laughed.

"Of course, I would love to do that. You will learn so fast won't you?" He looked at Nessie. She looked up with still shock on her face. I was surprised, she didn't say thank you like she did to everyone else.

"What's wrong Honey? Do you like it?" She shook her head. I felt instant hurt again. Then Alice chimed in,

"Do you love it?" And she nodded her head slowly, and I saw her to start to cry, and I saw my reflection in the window, and I saw I was broke up with emotion also. We hugged each other, and then she went around saying thank you and giving hugs.

"You are so welcome Nessie. Happy Birthday." Esme said, she looked so happy, so complete. All the family was here, and we were happy. Content. That was all going to change very fast and soon. Very, very soon.

CHAPTER 2

The hunt

I was sitting on the couch, watching Edward teach Renesmee.

"Daddy, I know, that's a D, and that's a G sharp. So this is how it goes?" Then she started to play my lullaby. I sat there in wonder. She is so good at everything. I could play the piano too If I really wanted to, but I didn't, that was Edward's thing, not mine.

"I know, Nessie, but you are still holding your fingers wrong." Edward said to her, taking her hands and putting them on, correctly I suppose, I didn't know a thing about pianos, and pressed down on them. She laughed. I sighed again. Then I remembered something.

"Edward, I forgot something upstairs I'll be right back." I watched his face carefully, hoping he didn't look suspicious. He didn't, just curious.

"Ok, I'll be right here." Said Edward.

"Mommy! Come back quickly!" Cried Nessie.

"I know honey, I just forgot something upstairs. Have fun, I don't know how long I'll be long."

"Ok, love, we get it, go, but hurry."

"I heard you." I ran upstairs. I went back into Alice's and Jasper's room. I saw some ripped clothing on the ground. I felt another rush of heat pass through my neck and face.

Hmm… I swear I know I heard a rustle… might as well check it while I can. I went into the closet and made a very thorough search. I didn't find anything unfamiliar. I wondered if I was hearing things. It wouldn't be the first time in my life. But not my new life…

"Love? Are you done with what you're doing? Renesmee wants to show you something."

"Yes Edward, I'm coming!" I didn't realize how long I was gone. I ran downstairs and sat on the couch again. I leaned toward her, feigning excitement, (I was still curious about the rustling,) and I said,

"Nessie, what do you want to show me?"

"Listen mommy! I can play!" And she started playing, concentrating on the keys, with a little dent in between her eyes. Edward chuckled so quietly that I didn't even know if he did it or not, and that's saying something. My eyes looked shocked, then I started to smile, I loved it of course. I wasn't feigning excitement anymore, I wanted to hear more. She finished the song. I looked at her, speechless.

"Mommy did you like it?" I sighed.

"Nessie, of _course_ I love it. How could I not?"

"You know mommy, daddy can teach you too."

"I know, but I have more things than I can count for things to do, I don't need another distraction." I winked at Edward, he gazed at me curiously.

"In fact, I have to go and do some of those things right now. Jacob?" I said, looking Into the kitchen, this whole time with the piano and everything, he was sitting at the table, (very expensive one at that,) and looked at me with a mouthful of food.

"Fwat?" He said with a mouthful of food.

"Could you take Nessie to the cabin? I need to show Edward something and its important."

"Sure, why not?" he finally swallowed his food. Thank god, Nessie hates it when he does talk with a mouthful of food. It disgusts her. I waved them goodbye by the window, and I stared until they were gone. Then I looked at Edward and I told him.

"Edward, while I was upstairs last night for Nessie's present, I heard a rustling, but I didn't get to look."

"Oh, and you were just up there looking around right?"

"How did you know?"

"Bella, you were making quite a rackus."

"Ha, yeah, I probably was." I made a small sigh.

"But what could it be possibly? I didn't find even a scent anywhere in the closet…"

"Well, are you sure it was in the closet, or was it not?"

"Good point, well anyway, it was probably nothing. Just a box falling on the floor or something." I tugged on his hand.

"Can we go for a ride in the Ferrari? I want to go and see Alice and Jasper." I asked. It's been so long since I've seen her. And Jasper.

" Ok, let's go." He said. We


End file.
